Big Time Crush
by imadisneygirl
Summary: *Takes place after the epsiode Big Time Crush* After blowing Logan off at the movies, is it fate when she meets him again later that night at the Palm Woods? And why is Kendall so cranky? James and Carlos are fighting? ;D


**CUTE ONE-SHOT!  
REVIEW! ;D**

* * *

Camille felt bad. She felt really bad. She knew she shouldn't of went to see Kiss and Tell with Steve, she should've stayed behind with Logan because he obviously had something to say to her. During the movie, the guilt was eating her inside, and it became worse when Steve tried to pull some moves on her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she awkwardly squirmed away but he still didn't give in to the hints. Even when everyone around them were a little too interested in kissing, she refused to look at Steve and give him the hint that she actually wanted to kiss him, when she obviously didn't. So here she was now, sitting on the couch of the lobby, finally at the Palm Woods. It was way past nine o'clock but considering Bitters had actually found a date to go see Kiss and Tell with, he cut everyone some slack and really didn't care how long they were at the lobby for.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan appear out of the elevator, looking slightly sad. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted Logan to notice her or not, but either way, she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. Only after a couple seconds, he looked in her direction and his eyes softened. "Hey Camille," He walked slowly towards her, scratching the back of his head. Kendall had informed her that's something he did when he was nervous. That only confused her more. Why would he be nervous around her?

"Hi Logan," She moved over on the couch so he could sit beside her, which he did.

He wanted to burst. He just wanted to come out in the open and tell her what he wanted to before she left him. But he couldn't do that now, not after she went out with Steve. "So, how was the movie?"

"Okay," That was a question she knew he'd ask at one point. "It was sort of awkward, everyone was kissing and pulling moves on each other, but that's just not me."

He looked surprised. "You didn't kiss him?" She nodded no. "But I'm sure he pulled some moves on you."

"He did," Thankfully, she didn't see the way his fists curled up in anger. "Simple things like putting his arm around me and stuff like that, but I didn't give in, he wasn't my type anyways."

He unclenched his fists, seeing as how she never really liked Steve in the first place. "It looked like you really liked him to me." He was speaking about at the movies when she blew him off for Steve. He can't really blame Camille though, she had no idea that he stopped things with Peggy because he wanted to get back together with her.

"Like him? No," She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Everyone was going to see the movie tonight and Jo was going with Kendall and I didn't want to be the only one not going, so I called Steve," This was becoming way clearer to him. "He's always had a thing for me so I called him last minute." So, Logan still has a chance. "And how are things between you and Peggy?"

I guess you could say he's been waiting for the question all along, but even now, he doesn't have an answer. "I broke things off with her before the movie." A shocked expression dawned upon her, she saw clearly that ther was something going on between them. Thats's why she backed off Logan! "I realized she wasn't the one for me, she was cute and all, but I didn't even know anything about her, that's not how I want to live my love life."

This made Camille smile, he knew everything about her. "Oh, I had no idea, sorry," She couldn't contril the bubbliness inside.

He shook his head. "No, it's cool." This sort of caused a little bit of awkward silence. "Hey, do you want to go hang out by the pool?" She nodded and followed him out the open doors into the chilly outdoors. Logan stood there, shoving his hands into his pockets. She took a look at her cell phone and it was nearing midnight, not that it mattered, she didn't have a curfew anyways. As she put her cell phone back in her pocket, she noticed her key wasn't in there. She frantically started searching everywhere it could possibly be, even retracing her steps. "Um, what's wrong?" Her sudden movments had left Logan in much confusion.

"I don't know where my key is!" She yelled at him, continuing to look around the pool. He helped her out but at the end of a good five minutes, they knew the key wasn't there. "Oh God," She groaned, sitting down on a chair. "Guess I'm staying in the lobby."

He took a seat beside her in the chair, they were small enough to fit comfortably. "No, that's nonsense. You'll just come with me and stay with us for the night."

"It's cool, Bitters won't mind anyways," Camille didn't really want to intrude and even though all of the guys are her best friends and they really wouldn't mind, she still didn't feel so open to staying over in their apartment.

Logan shook his head, muttering something about how stubborn she was. But he wasn't wrong there. "No really, Camille, I'm not letting you stay in the lobby."

"Fine," She agreed, obviously over powered. "But you need to call Kendall right now and see if it's okay."

He gave her a look. "Of course it's okay, it's you we're talking about here."

"As flattering as that is, you're still calling," He rolled his eyes but took out his phone, pressing one on speed dial. James or Carlos would be number one on speed dial except one, Carlos never picks up his phone and two, James is too preoccupied with looking at his picture as the wallpaper rather then actually pressing talk.

It took a little while for Kendall to pick up, he was asleep. "What?" He said groggily, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Camille lost her key so can she crash at our place instead of sleeping at the lobby?" He asked swiftly giving Camille the look.

There was a couple seconds of silence so Kendall could precess the words through his asleep brain. "Yeah, sure, whatever, just hurry up or you'll give mom a heart attack."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be right there," Kendall hung up and with no doubt went back to snoring. "There you are, happy now?" She rolled her eyes this time. "Come on," He got up and waited for her so they could both walk to the elevator. He pressed number two on the buttons and looked at Camille who was leaning casually against the wall. The elevator doors opened and she followed him to the door of 2J. He quietly opened the door, entering himself and then Camille, closing it behind her.

He walked over to the comfortable orange couch while she stood there awkwardly in front of the door. "Come sit down with me," She walked over and sat closely beside him.

He stretched his arm across the back of the couch, putting his arm around her. "You think I haven't got that already today?" She smirked, much to his surprise.

"Not from me you haven't," He grinned back, keeping his arm in the same position but turning on the TV to some movie. The movie was described to be Kiss And Tell.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, what are the odds," She said sarcastically. And as expected, the couple on screen started making out. This reminded both of them of the kiss they shared after they broke up. Usually, it was Camille kissing Logan, either practicing for a part or pretending like she was practicing for a part. In all honesty, he didn't mind. He acted surprised and all, but everyone saw it coming and he actually enjoyed it, he just never admitted it. But after they broke up, that one kiss that was never supposed to happen was from both of them. It wasn't only Camille for once.

Logan looked at her intently, not sure if he was making the right descision. He wanted to kiss her more then ever, but did she? Yes, she did, she was thinking the same thing when she looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes as they stared right back into hers. Logan made the first move for once and leaned it, Camille not hesitating to join right in. Their kiss was soft and right, like they had just met all over again. This is what they've been waiting for all night, and it's finally happening.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Thoughts kept running through their minds but all they could think about it each other. Logan couldn't even express how happy he was that he actually kissed her for once and not her kissing him. And Camille, she was dying inside, she couldn't believe he had just kissed her. This had been their first real kiss other then the first one but this one felt so different, good different.

She leant her head against Logan's chest, snuggling up against him. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her even closer. It had taken him forever to figure out where he stood with Camille and what he wanted and now finally, he figured that all out and they were finally happy. "Good-night, Cam," He whispered in her ear, as her eyes started to droop.

"Finally!" Carlos shouted, and in response got a slap accross the face from James.

James glared at him. "Shut up!" He snapped at him. Carlos held his face in pain.

"Dude! I'm just expressing my happiness here!"

His glare faded away, but a glint of annoyance was in his eyes. "Could you do it in a quieter way?"

A sleepy Kendall appeared form his room. "What is all this noise?" James and Carlos looked at him. "Normal people are trying to sleep at this time!"

"Sorry, we just witnessed Logan and Camille get back together and some of us," He glared at James. "Were trying to express our happiness!"

Kendall now glared at him, the light of the flashlight burning his eyes. "Well, could you do it in a quieter way?" He turned around and went back into his room. Kendall was never really a nice guy when people woke him up, he liked to have all of his sleep.

James smacked Carlos upside the head and earned another glare. "You know, I shouldn't have even woke you up, then I could express my happiness on my own!"

"Carlos, I woke you up!" James snapped, rolling his eyes and storming back into the room they both shared.

Carlos followed him. "Does it make a difference!"

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! **


End file.
